I Want To Escape
by McCallister Princess
Summary: Harry wants to escape and Ginny helps him.


She was alone once again. She shifted against the tree and sighed softly pulling out her notebook and turning to the page she had last been on. Her quill began to curve about the page leaving a trail of ink on the page, sharp turns disrupted the smooth curve as it danced across the page. She frowned, her pink tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she began to enthusiastically get into her drawing. She could get lost like this, drawing was the next best thing for her. Writing had never helped her so she had turned to drawing and it had led her down the road to recovery in more ways than one.

He stood on the top step of the stairs leading into the castle looking out at the empty ground of Hogwarts. He tucked his scarf around his neck breathing in the crisp air letting it fill his lungs. It had taken a lot of reassuring for him to get away from Hermione and Ron. A smile broke out on his lips as he finally had some space to get away from it all. His eyes danced and scanned the grounds looking at the fall surroundings. Just then his eyes fell on a lone figure over by the lake sitting against a tree bent over something. He watched as the figure reached up and brushed back auburn colored hair and Harry felt his stomach drop and his heart sink a bit. Ginny was out here, it wasn't as if he didn't like her but she had gotten so distant over the past summer that he hardly knew her anymore. And he had come to realize that he shared something with her and he was eager to discuss it with her. But every time he tried she drew away and escaped from the room. Escape, something he wanted to do so much.

Ginny tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and took up her quill once more. She never knew what was to be the result of her exercises like this. And she guessed that was why she drew, to find out what was the result and to escape from reality. Brown eyes looked deeply into her lines, curves, and swirls trying to figure out what it was that she was drawing. But still it was eluding her mind and she drew on waiting for the end to come so she could look on her masterpiece with pride.

Harry stepped behind the tree hearing the scratching of her quill as she bent over her notebook. Peering around the tree trunk Harry looked down on the red head smiling softly. Even if she was pulling away from them all Harry had always felt a great fondness towards Ginny. Her bright smile, her easy laughter, her sparkling eyes and ready humor. She was what he needed in his life to escape. He could escape with her beside him. Tilting his head Harry looked down at the paper she was bent over and saw the drawing. His eyes widened as he saw Ginny lean back against the tree with a relieved sigh. She held up the notebook looking at her picture with admiration as if she hadn't been the one to draw it. It was an abstract Harry figured as he tilted his head looking at the picture. He could see a heart, a crying face, words within the swirls that made up the background. And as he tilted his head to the other side Ginny looked up.

"Harry!" Ginny said surprised. She furrowed her brows as she saw his head was titled to the side looking at something. She then blushed deeply and hid her drawing from his prying eyes. Anger rose up in her as she realized he'd been spying and she found her ire rising with the indication that he was seeing something she never showed anyone. These drawings were hers, hers alone. No one saw them, not even Luna and Ginny told Luna everything. "What are you doing here Harry?" she asked frowning at him. She watched as his emerald green eyes focused on her and she felt heat rising to her cheeks once more at the intensity of his gaze.

"I want to escape." He said the only thing that came to his mind. And after the words were out of his mouth he wanted to draw them back in and shoot himself. How bloody stupid he must sound to her. But he watched her sparkling chocolate brown eyes soften and she patted the ground next to her. Harry sat next to her wondering why she was putting up with him when he was invading her privacy. Her shoulder brushed his as he sat back against the tree trunk and stared out at the lake. Her arms snaked around his waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes reveling in the feeling of being held. Her warmth swamped him and her scent rushed to his head making him light headed. He could feel her breath against his open mouth and he imagined himself sucking in her warmth and happiness for himself and breathing out his sorrow and morose for her. He shivered and leaned forward with his eyes closed. Only when his mouth met soft warm lips his eyes shot open. "Ginny!" he gasped softly after breaking from her mouth. Heat rose to his face and he looked down not meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"I'm not." She whispered. Harry looked up into her sparkling eyes and let his slip closed as she kissed him, letting him escape from reality.


End file.
